Bombs
Standard The bomb that your bombernaut throws by default. Has a destruction diameter of 5 tiles. Mega Bomb Increased blast radius. Stacks (stacks, I think it doubles in size with each one). Base Bomb Reward for hitting a player in the water. Huge explosion. Explodes until a timer runs out. The timer restarts when the ball gets hit. Scatter Bomb Spawns 12 tiny bombs on explosion. When this stacks with Mega Bomb it will spawn Standard Bombs. Double Mega Bomb will spawn Mega Bombs (fun times.) Dizzy Bomb When you get hit by it, your vision gets blurry. (I think the duration of the blurry vision is due to blast power. Not sure if it stacks) Bouncy Bomb Bounces until it explodes. Triple Blast aka Pie-Chart Bomb Bomb explodes three times. This bomb is best not thrown on a thin layer of tiles, because it will fall in the water after the first explosion. Does not stack Impact Bomb Explodes on collision. Proximity Mine Sticks to blocks and turns "invisible" after landing.Explodes on close proximity of bombernaut. Rocket Bomb Homes in on closest player upon activation. Does not change targets. Split Bomb You throw four bombs at once. (doesn't stack) Wrecking Bomb aka Ball and Chain Trolls you a lot, especially in a map that is broken into a lot of small fragments. It's best use is to throw yourself across the map with it. Pick-Ups are affected by blast and bat hits, so you can get rid of a Ball and Chain power-up that you might accidentally pick up in your area. Maybe you can even manage to hit it into an opponent. Implosion Bomb Sucks near players into the bomb on explosion. The Snake Crawls around the map and chases nearest player without locking on. Mimic Looks like a Pinata. Will explode when a player hits it with their bat. Black Hole Bomb Sucks in near players and bombs. Rarity: mythic rare Slime Bomb dupes on bat whack. 1 in 1000 chance of it being a boob instead of a slime. gif: http://gfycat.com/UnfinishedVariableHalcyon slime + rocket + scatter+ helicopter bat: http://gfycat.com/PoshEnviousAddax slime + scatter+ pinata: http://gfycat.com/ScentedDisguisedKingsnake This will bomb will be added in a coming update. Spirit Bomb aka Genki Dama The longer you hold it, the stronger it gets. This will bomb will be added in a coming update. Notable Synergies * every bomb stacked together: http://gfycat.com/BaggyUnfinishedHydra * every bomb except chain: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-yswm7SnJU * anything that makes a basebomb explode immediately is extremely powerful, for example Impact Bomb or Rocket Bomb * ball and chain + split will create a small net of little bombs you will hang it, which I thought was funny. * ball and chain + pinata, pretty hilarious because you are stuck to a pinata. * pinata + rocket, the pinata looks normal but starts homing on hit, would be even better if the animal would be facing correctly * basebomb + rocket, run run run, as fast as you can... * two ball and chains, launch yourself into orbit with ease!